User talk:Reviewportal77
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to M&M's! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 13:59, August 13, 2011 RE: I have no idea... NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 01:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S.: I live in California too. Thx This is my favorite wiki. Also, I am an administrator here. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 01:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Well... No, unfortunately. I'm not sure how to set those up. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 01:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know. Me and another admin have left messages on each other's talk pages so many times now. It's making me confused. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 01:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: About the slogan wiki, yes, there is one here. About me formatting the pages you created, you're welcome. When you are editing pages, I recommend you to use the source mode, it allows you to center images and set their size, among other things. I hope you like your stay here at Logopedia! Nq5z0F9Y 01:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thx for helping out the wiki! And thanks for leaving messages at my talk page - I don't have anyone to talk to on this wiki since last Saturday :P NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 02:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Logo Perhaps try looking it up on Google Images? If not, add on the section. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 02:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Well - you're making great contributions. Remember, if you see any ridiculous things in an article, remove them, as they are most likely vandalism. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 02:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) There are Go ahead and type "defunct" when entering a category, and you may find a few. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 04:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat I'm not an admin, so I can't implement those features. You will have to propose that to an admin, like Hal Homsar Solo. Nq5z0F9Y 03:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Trolls Hey! I saw you left a comment on Hyperactive Minihead X talk page. There is an important rule for these situations: Do not feed the trolls. Here's more info: Advice:Don't feed the trolls Nq5z0F9Y 20:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Admins Yes, I think it's a good idea. Nq5z0F9Y 11:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :I think you should create a blog post or leave a message on an admin talk page and discuss this subject with him/her. Nq5z0F9Y 15:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) MrLogos He left a message on Tmanokc's talk page asking to be an admin. Nq5z0F9Y 00:27, October 6, 2011 (UTC)